To Catch Mindelan
by White Phoenix Erialis
Summary: AU. Kel is in first grade, in love with her headmaster and about to walk the plank. It will take her courage, determination and a certain blueeyed blonde to help her conquer that fear of heights.


**To Catch Mindelan**  
_Written by _White Phoenix Erialis

**A/N: This is an alternate universe fanfiction. I'm adding this clause here because a few reviewers didn't pay attention to it in the summary and ended up asking me (or rather, demanding me) for an explanation. The whole headmaster business is set in modern day setting. I would like to take the opportunity to thank those who actually paid attention to the fact that this is an AU fanfiction.**

* * *

Her youthful face was contorted. 

Youthful face with the light dusting of freckles that most of the other girls did not want to have. Hazel-green eyes set beneath level brows were dreamy with long lashes, but at the moment they were filled with a serious light. Her mouse brown hair was plain and trimmed at her earlobes, with bangs that hid her forehead. Determination- or more appropriately, resolve- filled every inch of her body.

Keladry Mindelan jumped involuntarily even as the lunch bell rang. She did not take heed of it like the others did, running off the field in groups or alone in order to reach the classrooms before the teachers did. This was something she needed to accomplish; something she had been wanting to do for a very, _very_ long time. She would not let her plans be interrupted by some nonsensical school bell, which had already determined enough of her life.

_It's not like the teachers will miss me, anyway._

She surveyed the length of the wooden beam- it stretched across almost endlessly, suspended some distance from the ground, steady but rather frightening to her. No longer. Kel had planned on accomplishing this to get rid of her ridiculous fear of heights, and she would do so. Gingerly climbing up, she wisely chose not to look down at the ground that seemed a few miles away from her. Instead, she pictured the length in her mind and began to walk along its length.

She was midway across when her stance wobbled and she, like a young sapling without roots, began to rock from side to side as if she was caught in a breeze. But she steadied herself, though unable to quell the tiny tremulous quaver that passed through her self. Instead she moved on, treading cautiously now. She could not afford to fail when the goal was in sight. The goal that she had dreamt of reaching for so long.

She misjudged the distance between her footing, however, and her balance shifted too quickly. All too soon she was falling, falling down to the ground that rushed up at her. She had failed, and Kel was afraid for her life. She would die now, even as she fell and met the ground in an explosive collision. It would be quick, but painful. Still, to have died on a quest would be nothing to be ashamed of-

Except that the ground stopped rushing up, and the amazing sense of falling was cut short abruptly by hands that had reached out to catch her. Gently she was set down upon the ground and looking up, Kel saw the crispest, bluest sky she had ever seen.

Only to realise that it was Joren's eyes.

She clambered to her feet, feeling very foolish. His gaze was severe, and reprimanding. And slightly chilly. Kel did not feel delighted. She suddenly felt like a ogre fifteen feet tall and very clumsy. It was not such a wise thing to behave idiotically in front of someone you have a crush on. "The teacher missed you for class," he chided her. "You should be there now, instead of here."

_As if you shouldn't be, too. The headmaster is supposed to be supervising our class today. I'm so going to get it from him._

"Thank you," she whispered shyly, acting very much like a little girl. He rolled his eyes, however. "Go back to class, girl." He turned and sauntered off the field, not knowing that her eyes were trained on his back. She was so giddy now. She'd actually had a conversation with him. This was something none of the other girls would believe. Joren StoneMount, talking to her, Kel. Kel Mindelan.

A silly little smile crept across her face. It soon became a grin.

They never said it was a wise thing for a first grader to have a crush on your headmaster, after all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned/ involved in the story belong to Ms. Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N:** I thought this was pretty transparent. I needed to get away from angst, from deep perspective and most of all, write my first Joren/ Keladry pairing. I mean, after reading so many spy fictions involving the duo (many are quite good, but it does get a bit repetitive), I went for a bright and chirpy sort of story. Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea. Review if you feel like doing so, but I'm not offering cookies.


End file.
